


Truth

by NikaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a fluffy thing that came to my mind after ep 19, that's all it is???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaChan/pseuds/NikaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa thinks about his best friend after their match against Datekou and they have a serious talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! (ノ°▽°)ノ  
> This is my first fic for this fandom, I really hope it turned out alright. ;A;  
> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> This thing came to my mind after episode 19 and I wanted to write it down. Now here we are.

A soft smile danced on Oikawa's lips while he walked towards the changing room with his teammates. Most of them were still congratulating their ace on that _awesome spike_ he just did, as they called it.  
To be honest, Oikawa had had his struggle with the setter from Datekou, even more than he'd like to admit. But Iwaizumi got him out of that. Now that he thought about it, Iwazumi was always the one who helped him out when he had his problems. Ever since they were children, Iwaizumi had always been there for him. _Always_. Although he really appreciated everything his best friend had done for him, he still felt like he needed to catch up. Like they were having a race and Iwaizumi was always a little ahead of him. And just when Oikawa thought he was close enough to touch him – when he would reach out his arm, he'd still feel the distance between them. Iwazumi was always close, but never close enough to touch.

Oikawa was still busy with his thoughts when he reached the changing room and plopped down on the bench, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a small towel.  
The other boys had been way ahead of him – occupied with his thoughts, Oikawa didn't even notice how slow he had been walking – so most of them were now leaving the room to take a shower; still talking about the game they just won. But he didn't notice.  
He should be happy, since they had just won a game and now had the possibility to face Karasuno in an official match once again – but his thoughts made him feel down.  
Wasn't it sad to think that way about your best friend? Iwaizumi meant a lot to him, yes – but Oikawa felt like it was wrong to think of him as a wall he had to climb, like he was an obstacle... Iwaizumi was so much more than that. Iwaizumi was..-

“Hey, shittykawa.”  
Oikawa twitched in surprise and shot his gaze upwards, only to see a very pissed off looking Iwaizumi. The boy had put his foot next to where his best friend was sitting and leaned a bit forward – probably to get a better look on the other one's face.  
“What's wrong?” He continued, since his best friend didn't answer him immediately.  
Oikawa, on the other hand, needed a few moments to calm his racing heart. He received quite the shock from getting cut off from his thoughts like this. It was only now that he noticed that he and Iwaizumi were the only people left in the room.  
“Nothing, Iwa-chan.” He responded in his usual cheerful manner, the smile back on his lips. It was a fake smile though. And it was stupid of him to believe that his best friend wouldn't recognize it.  
“Let's go.” Oikawa murmured and stood up, but before he could take one step, two hands slapped against the wall and he found himself caught between two arms, his back pressed against the wall and dark eyes staring into his own.  
“Do you know how annoying you are when you're like this?” Iwaizumi scowled and leaned closer towards the other boy, who looked at him with surprise and some kind of insecurity glimmering in his brown eyes.  
“I've known you practically forever. Do you really think that I can't see through that fake happiness of yours?” He continued, his voice stern and his gaze serious.  
Oikawa gulped. He knew that there was no sense in arguing with his best friend, especially not when he was like this. But how could he tell him the truth? He didn't want to lie to someone so important to him – maybe even the person who meant more to him than anyone else did.  
While he was still thinking about how he could possibly answer, Iwazumi grumbled.

“Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!”  
Oikawa suppressed a sigh as he met the other boy's gaze and finally answered him.  
“I was just thinking about how awesome you are, Iwa-chan.” He said, the fake smile still present on his face, though his lips quivered a bit.  
What he just said wasn't a lie. But it wasn't exactly the truth, either. And – of course – Iwaizumi noticed.

“If you don't tell me the truth, I'll punch you! You can drop that stupid act when I'm with you! What does it need for you to finally understand that?”  
The boy was yelling at his best friend, which was nothing new for Oikawa. But right now, there was something different about Iwaizumi. The way his dark eyes locked with his brown ones, how his lips formed that pout Oikawa had seen so often and his arms, which still trapped Seijoh's captain between them.

While he eyed his best friend, the smile disappeared and a sigh escaped his lips instead.  
“You really are amazing, Iwa-chan. You're so good at everything you do and...you still don't mid having me around. You're...so much better than I am. That's what I was thinking.”  
Oikawa's voice grew more and more quiet towards the end of his statement, but he smiled again. This time, it was a real smile – one full of admiration.  
The other boy widened his eyes for just a second and then smiled for what seemed even less than a second. Oikawa still didn't fail to notice – and that implied smile was already enough to make his heart skip a beat.  
“You really are stupid.” Iwaizumi smirked and the next thing the other boy knew, was that a soft pair of lips was pressing against his own.

Oikawa's heartbeat accelerated dramatically and his eyes were fixed to the dark hair he saw right in front of them.  
The kiss didn't last long enough for him to understand what was going on – let alone return it.  
Iwaizumi's lips were so soft and warm, despite his attitude and the way he seemed on first impression. That was all that was on Oikawa's mind when the other boy pulled away completely, removing his hands from the wall and creating some distance between them again.  
“If you don't understand now, there's really no help for you.” Iwazumi grumbled, then turned to grab his things and get ready.

However, it still took a few moments for Oikawa to realize what just happened – and when he finally did, he smiled brightly.  
“You're so mean, Iwa-chan!” He said, struggling to contain his chuckling. Iwaizumi really was mean sometimes, but Oikawa was the only one who knew his other sides. And that he had just found another new thing about his best friend made him happier than just winning some volleyball match.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this thing. ;u; (the end was kinda lame I'm sorry ;;;;)  
> I also have a tumblr, if you want to scream about the volleyball boys I'm always there for you. (It's yuuiichiros).  
> I think I might write some more stuff, depending on my ideas and motivation.  
> Thanks for reading! (๑•́ ω •̀๑)


End file.
